Simple Game
by cdcase
Summary: TP Link plays a very short-lived catch-me-if-you-can game with the S.T.A.R. fangirls. But then he realizes there's something peculiar about them.


Summary: Link plays a very short-lived catch-me-if-you-can game with the S.T.A.R. fangirls. But there is something very peculiar about them.

* * *

_We don't have time for this, Link—_

Midna's voice was cut out, like it always did—like _everything _did—around _them_.

_They _appeared like three little girls, super-fans of the game S.T.A.R.

But Link knew better.

He didn't know when he actually started _noticing, _but it didn't matter—because _now_ he did.

After all, every time he was around them, he could barely manage to stand, their presence was so suffocating, so inspiring, so belittling, so… _divine._

"Eeeeeeek! It's him!" the Three cried in unison as Link walked around the corner.

They immediately swarmed him. Red, blue, and green hair swirled about him.

This time, he was ready for Them.

He bolted.

He looked back.

They knew he was playing a game, so the Three followed.

Link grinned.

He took out a clawshot, and launched its projectile to a roof. He leapt, and the device easily propelled him onto the top of the building.

Link jumped from roof to roof. Below him he could see the girls dashing after him.

They were smiling, laughing.

He laughed, too. So free, it seemed, to be playing a simple game.

The crisp morning wind blew in his face as he raced.

But then Link lost his footing—a molded cedar shingle broke loose.

He fell through colored awnings to the grey cobblestone ground. Though he landed safely, his back was now throbbing.

Link's small adventure over, he stood up and stretched his shoulders.

And he realized where he was standing.

There was the locked castle, shrouded in Twilight; a golden barrier blocking the path to his final adversary.

"Perhaps, keeping the adversary in."

"Or preventing the world from worrying."

"Or making sure _Hero_ doesn't rush in."

Link turned, the three girls were before him.

"Fun well spent, and t'was nice while it lasted."

"A Hero and Queens, countries have waited."

"But you must hurry. Such time is wasted."

He knelt before them.

"Save both the two gifted—dark in the cold."

"Save the Twilight world, save the Lighted world."

"Hero! Save yourself, save with Holy Sword."

Then Link felt a pressure disappearing from the area: the Three were gone.

He looked up; indeed, there were no traces of the fangirls.

But They were right: enough fun and games. Treasures and monetary items could be left to be discovered later, Link concluded. And it wasn't just Hyrule, or the "World of Light," but also the Twilight Realm that needed to be liberated.

—_we need to be finding the way to break that barrier…Wait… How did we get here?_

Link jumped from Midna's small voice by his ear.

"Midna, staring at the barrier isn't going to _break _it. Let's go already."

_That's what I've been trying to tell you. What made you realize that I'm right?_

"Divine intervention."

_Let _your_ petty Gods do whatever they want. But we should be rushing._

"Something literally inside me wants to say that you have no idea what you're dealing with—that this 'battle' as been going on over millennia—that this is all divined by something greater than us both."

_Or maybe you're just thinking too hard. _

Link looked up at the sky.

"I'd certainly like to hope so…"

The End.

So...really. If Link spent all the time finding treasures and doing sidequests and ..._fishing_... then both Zelda and Ganondorf would both die of boredom by just waiting up in that castle.

And the red-blue-green-haired goddesses are are cool enough to have me write them half-assed three-lined schemes for their dialogue.

Fishing...sweet god-if-there-is-one. That took _forever_. I still haven't gotten the frog lure. You know, the one where you have to balance the marble or something? Yeah... I'm never gonna get that.

Well,... R&R!

P.S. Right now, I have this fic listed as a one-shot. But if I get enough support, I might post another game with the goddesses!


End file.
